Two faced
by ClawenBade
Summary: This is my first FanFiction, so please leave reviews and tell me your true opinion of the story, so far. Also, I have an idea of where this story is going to go, but I'm not completely sure, so bare with me. Basically, this story will involve one of my own characters, who is two faced towards the girls and the boys and some events will develop from this. I also know the title sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Under the blazing, humid summer sun, just mere few miles away from the famous and glamourised HollyWood sign stood HollyWood Arts High School.

HollyWood Arts stood, surrounded by various other buildings. Some were large shopping malls and others were smaller, yet profitable buisnesses. However, HollyWood Arts stood out and for all the right reasons. It was unique, individual and artistic- cleverly reflecting the students who were enrolled there. Inside the building were large, bustling corridors and an extensive amount of rooms. Unsurprisingly, each room was used, for a different and creative purpose. These purposes were displayed endlessly, on several posters, which proudly littered the walls. Filling them, with vibrant colours and eye-catching photographs and words. Every poster was competing with the others around it; all of them appeared to be shouting there worth and persuading people, to take notice of them.

The lockers were a whole different story.  
All the lockers had been assigned to the students, who reflected their personalities upon them; allowing their true passions and emotions to radiate, from something which would usually appear so simple. The lockers ranged from all kinds of designs. From a fluorescent 'Make It Shine'; a simple yet effective keyboard; a transparent locker, which claimed to hide no secrets; a black locker, decorated with threatening scissors and even one covered in the nipple ends of baby bottles. However, these designs raised more questions, than what they answered. Anyone who didn't belong to HollyWood Arts would be automatically intrigued, by the creativity of the student's minds.

Humming a soft, gentle tune to himself, André, pressed on the slim keys of his keyboard, that was attached to his locker. Swiftly swinging the door open, he began carelessly pulling the books out of his locker and scanning his eyes over each one, clearly searching for one in particular. Slowly, growing more and more irritated, André shoved his loose dreadlocks from his face and sighed restlessly. Shaking his head tiredly, he began awkwardly searching through his books, once again.

"Heeyyy" Tori sang, as she made her way up to her best friend, jiggling her hips slightly.  
"Heeyyy" she repeated, somewhat demandingly. Furrowing her eyebrows, she allowed her eyes to assess André's distressed state and a mix of both concern and confusion formed her new expression.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"My song!" He shouted, desperately, "It was right here, yesterday" he said, pointing vigorously to the contents of his locker, which now spilled out and threatened to fall to the floor. "Right. Here!"  
"Well I'm sure it's okay." Tori said, placing her delicate hands onto his dark arms, "I'm sure your new song will turn up, soon."  
"You think so?" André asked, hope lighting his deep brown eyes.  
"Yeah." She simply responded, nodding reassuringly.

After their surprisingly straightforward conversation, a giddy redhead skipped, joyfully up to them, batting her eyelashes, innocently.  
"Hiii" she greeted, with an absentminded smile.  
"Hey, Cat" Tori responded.  
"Yeah. What up little red?" André chipped in.  
Cat giggled and squated André's arm, playfully, before explaining something, about her bizarre brother, painting the entirety of his body purple.

Soon after, Robbie approached, awkwardly, with an obvious hurt expression, masking his nerdy features. He offered them a weary smile, before turning hesitantly back to the puppet, which sat arrogantly on his hand.  
"I already apologised, for that!" Robbie stuttered, trying to get Rex's attention.  
"You didn't defend me, when that witch called me a 'puppet'" Rex huffed and turned his head away from Robbie and mumbled something, about 'betrayal'.  
Meanwhile, Tori and André shared a confused glance and shook their head's dismissively, while Cat patted Robbie's shoulder, comfortingly.

Stomping fiercely up to the group, Jade span round and pointed an accusing finger, in her boyfriend's direction.  
"Don't deny it, Beck!" She yelled, firmly, anger flaring in her sparkling blue-green eyes. "You used that tone of voice, on me."  
Beck stood directly in front of her, clearly unfazed, by her anger. Robbie, on the other hand, had retreated to hiding, behind André.  
"There wasn't a tone!" Beck shouted back, running a frustrated hand through his signature hair.  
"You know what?" Jade stated, whilst spining her body away from him, "Let's just forget it."  
Beck attempted to but in, but was cut off, by Jade, who once again snapped and demanded they just 'forget it'.  
The rest of the group sighed and rolled their eyes. Typical Beck and Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The gang sat impatiently, in Sikowitz's classroom, waiting the arrival of their favourite, yet insane teacher. The gang were vaguely separated around the room.  
Cat and Robbie sat at the front, with small nervous smiles on both of their faces, as they chatted naively, about obscure facts.  
Tori and André were seated towards the back. Their conversation involved Tori trying to calm André, as he continuously freaked, about his missing song's location.  
Whereas, Beck and Jade had taken their seats in the middle of the room. They had pushed the individual, plastic chairs close together. Sighing of boredom, Jade fidgeted against Beck's chest, which she was gently laid against. After hearing her audible sigh Beck began rubbing soothing circles into her pale and exposed shoulder. Leaning mischievously into her, he whispered something into her ear, which resulted in her tipping her head back against the chair and chuckling maliciously, causing her black curls to sway in rhythm.

"Holy sea turtles!" Sikowitz exclaimed, as he pushed through the door, to the classroom. "Sinjin, is such a freaky little weirdo."  
"I've been saying that for a while." Jade smirked.  
Her comment earning a laugh, from everyone in the classroom.  
"I don't mean to play dumb" said a half American-half British accent, which belonged to a rather handsome boy, "But who's Sinjin?"  
Releasing a loud and obnoxious gasp, Sikowitz scurried up to the boy and pressed his nose bizarrely up against his. "I think the real question is, who are you?" He asked, drawing out the 'you', as if it were some kind of choir note.  
Pulling his face back for Sikowitz and fixing his steel blue eyes with an offended stare, he answered. "Alec."  
"Well 'Alec'" Sikowitz mocked, before flicking his mosey blond hair and holding his wrists in his hands. "When did you get here? Was it _you_ who stole my satellite dish!?"  
Looking confused and now slightly irritated, Alec shook his head. "No! I just moved schools, so I can play more music."  
"Ah. Well why didn't you just say that!" Sikowitz giggled, as he bounced childishly, back onto the stage.

After the lesson finished a lengthy twenty minutes early, Siowitz had hushed everyone to silence, in a bet to see who would lose first. Tori and André had shrugged at one other, accepting the challenge and had done well, so far.  
Beck and Jade lazily slouched against each other, each considering whether or not they should allow themselves to drift off to sleep. While Robbie mimed dramatically, to Rex.

It was predicted. Not even half way into the bet Cat broke the silence, laughing hysterically.  
"Cat!" Sikowitz shouted, pointing both his index fingers in her direction, "You lose!"  
"Oh, poohey." Cat pouted, in a stroppy fashion.  
Smiling knowingly, Alec reached over and squeezed Cat's knee amusedly, "Don't worry about it." He whispered.  
"Austin! You're out!" Stated Sikowitz, pointing again.  
"It's Alec." He corrected.  
Sikowitz howled with laughter and shook his head. His sparse hair shaking madly.  
Everyone shared perplexed glances. None of them bothering to question his insane reaction.

"So, you say you moved here to practice your music?" Tori asked Alec.  
"Yep." He responded simply, popping the 'P'.  
Jade rolled her eyes, clearly uninterested and shot an unprovoked and spiteful glance, at Tori. Tori, just sighed and opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Cat, who asked Alec if he would let them hear some of his music. However, Alec seemed hesitant, but was persuaded, by the gang's pleads and some rather insensitive language, from Jade.

Standing on the small stage and positioning his feet, Alec got ready to sing.  
Alec was noticeably broad shouldered, but he lacked in height, as he barely measured a couple inches, taller than Tori. He also had a sculptured jaw and naturally light eyelashes and eyebrows, which contrasted against his darker, coarse hair.  
As Alec began to sing his confidence appeared almost cocky, but there was something enticing about his voice and each word rolled effortlessly off his tongue, with a seductive poison. His entire aroma reminded André of a Venus fly trap. Slowly drawing in its gullible victims, before snapping it's jaws shut, to reveal it's true, bitter intentions.

Once Alec had finished singing, everyone in the room clapped, with congratulations and smiled their approval at him. It was a sincere moment. However, an argument was on the horizon, as André viciously pushed back his chair and rose to his feet.  
"That was my song!" André claimed, watching Alec, with a fixated stare, before turning to a shocked Tori, "You know, the one I 'lost'?"  
Beck and Jade looked at one another, in confusion, both mouthing 'what?' in unison.  
During their exchange, all Tori did to respond to André, was nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Alec sat, looking hurt and accused. He held his small, corse hand on the spot just above his heart.  
"I promise you. That was my song."Alec stated, looking like a neglected puppy, "Why are you lying?"  
"What!?" André seethed, "You talk the biggest load of shit, I've ever heard!"  
Cat gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth, at André's use of language and looked at him like he'd just threatened to run over a kitten, with a bus.  
Jade, on the other hand, just sniggered and watched the argument unfold, in front of her.  
"You belive me? Don't you girls?" Alec begged them, pouting slightly.  
"Well André has been bugging about his missing song" Tori began, uneasily.  
"HA" André shouted, pointing his finger at Alec.  
"But I don't see why Alec would just steal it for no reason." Tori finished.  
"But we all know André wouldn't just make that up." Beck cut in, preparing to defend his friend.  
Alec turned to Cat- fake desperation mixing harshly with the blue that already filled his eyes. "Please, Cat. I know you're smart" he began, with a manipulating tone, which appeared to only be noticed by the boys. "You know I'm telling the truth, right?"  
"I guess." Cat whispered nervously, "I mean you did promise and you didn't say a 'bad word'." She finished, with air quotations.  
Flashing Cat a false, greatful smile, he placed a dishonest, gentle hand on her shoulder and turned round, "Tori?"  
Tori raised her shoulders and opened and closed her mouth, as if searching for the correct words, before finally saying simply, "I don't know. Who to believe, I mean."  
André released a disbelieved gasp, at the fact that only Beck and Robbie seemed to believe him.  
"What about you, Jade?" André demanded, "Do you believe me, or him?"He spat out the 'him' as if it was poison.  
"Honestly?" Jade sighed.  
Everyone in the room nodded eagerly, at her. Whereas Jade just flicked her blue, streaked hair over her shoulder and looked between André and Alec, with a exasperated look.  
"I wish I could say I cared." She said, mocking fake concern; Beck just shook his head, unfazed by her comment. "Unfortunately I don't."

Afterwards, all the boys where stood in the hallway, outside of André's locker. All of them awaiting the arrival of the girls, who claimed they were going to be late out, due to them finishing up an importanat project- one in which Jade had insisted they used Tori as the test subject, much to Tori's dismay.  
André sighed, aggravated. "I wish I could just- I could just- oh I don't know!" he shouted, flinging his arms into the air.  
"Just calm down, dude." Beck said soothingly, however he ran an angry hand through his hair.  
Robbie failed to notice this. "Yeah. It's not like anyone believes him anyway." He began, trying to calm André. Sadly, he ended up making the situation worse, by finishing:"Well except for Cat. And Tori. And possibly Jade..."  
Robbie recieved three hateful stares. One from André, one from Beck and one even one from Rex. Luckily for Robbie, André dismissed his comment quickly.  
"But why wouldn't Tori believe me?" He questioned. "She's supposed to be my best friend. Why does she believe _him_!?"  
"Maybe because I do an amazing neglected act." Alec answred, strutting up to them and pouting maliciously, "Don't you think?"  
André, Beck and Robbie stared at him. Each one raging at his carelessness, to let the innocent act slip around them, but plaster it back on in front of the girls.  
"Why?" André challenged him, "Why steal my song? Why go to such lengths to make our girls believe you, but not care that we know the truth?"  
Alec snickered, in response and flicked his tongue, in a snake like fashion against his lower lip. Pondering this upon that André's questions he answered, "Well maybe that's because I don't care, what you three think of me. I mean I couldn't care less if you thought I was royalty, because it doesn't change anything." he taunted them. "As long as the girls believe _me_ , then that's all I need really."  
"What do they have to do with any of this?" Beck questioned him irritably, an unusual anger and protection flooding through his veins.  
"You'll soon find out." Alec whispered, raising his eyebrows derisively, then turned and strutted off, but before he reached the door he turned back to them. "Oh and André, nice use of the 'our' before, but let's just say that the girls won't be _yours_ for much longer..."

André, Beck and Robbie stood, stunned into shock and confusion. Whatever motive Alec had, had now gone way past one pointless song. He was involving Tori, Jade and Cat and the boys didn't like it one bit.  
A new determination flashed in their eyes, as they were determined to find out what his plan was and to ensure the girls saw Alec's true colours.  
The only question was: how would they do it?


End file.
